


Meeting Alya

by cedalodon



Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: This is "the funny one".May be a oneshot but the next one is a multi chapter so stay tuned. :D
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Meeting Alya

**Meeting Alya**

“Who is this?”

“This is Adrien,” Marinette introduced her companion. 

The boy in question smiled and held out his hand to Alya. “Hello, I’m Adrien.”

“You’re Adrien?” Alya asked, a little perplexed.

“I’m Adrien,” said Adrien.

This is Adrien alright.

“No,” Alya sighed as she massaged her temples. Why did Marinette always make her head hurt? “What I mean is, who is this? Where did he come from, and why is he with you?”

Marinette pulled Alya to the side and began to whisper her explanation.

“I tracked down the monster that attacked the village. Adrien’s an orphan who got involved in the battle and helped me drive it away. He’s got the skill, Alya. I think he’ll be a fine hunter.” 

There she went again, causing yet another headache. Marinette should be thankful that Alya loved her so much. 

Alya threw a look at Adrien who was admiring a painting of Dupont the dragon slayer. 

‘An orphan, huh? He looks shabby enough.’ Alya thought to herself.

“And who’s gonna train him?” Alya asked, still sceptical about the whole thing. 

“I will!” Marinette told her with enthusiasm. “I will feed him and wash him and get him clothes and a place to stay. I will train him too, just as you trained me!”

Alya squinted at the boy. She wasn’t too sure about this new pet project Marinette had decided to take on. But whatever. She’d just have to keep a very close eye on this Adrien fella. 

\------

“I think she hates me,” Adrien sighed as they left the hunter guild building. 

“Nonsense,” Marinette cheered him,. “she loves you, trust me. The last guy I brought home got kicked in the balls." Marinette smiled at the memory. 

Alya had seen right through the sleazy asshole. So he left with aching balls… which may have been what he was after all along. 

“Trust me on this one,” Marinette smiled and ruffled his golden hair. Adrien purred and lowered his head to give her better access.

“First things first,” Marinette exclaimed cheerfully. “Let’s get you washed.”

“Where are we off to?” Adrien asked.

“The bathhouse, they have a bath for men and women together.”

They turned in shock as they heard a door behind them slam open.

“No way!” Alya shouted at the top of her lungs. But Marinette had already grabbed Adrien by his hand and pulled him along. 

Alas, Alya didn’t give up that easily.

And she did get her revenge at seeing how red Marinette was as they entered the women's bath together. 

Meanwhile Adrien was sitting like a lost kitten all alone in the men’s bath. 

\------

“He hasn’t come out yet.” Marinette pointed out as they were ready to leave the bathhouse. “Should someone go check on him?”

“Someone?” Alya asked, pointing an accusing finger at her friend, “You are!”

“M-Me!? I can’t go after him.

Alya grinned.

“I will feed him and wash him and get him clothes and a place to stay. I will train him too, just as you trained me!”

Marinette gulped as she heard Alya throw her own words back in her face with a grin. 

“Go on girl.” Alya gave her a push into the direction of the mens bathroom. 

Watching Marinette take one shaky step in front of the other as she entered the bathroom made her feel pure satisfaction for a glorious second until she heard multiple screams from the bathroom. 

Right. Alya sighed at herself.

She send the clutz after the stray.

Alya smiled as she made her way to the bath. What would Marinette do without her?

And so they left the bathhouse half an hour later. 

Adrien was visibly shaking. 

Marinette was as red as a strawberry.

Alya however, Alya was smiling. 

She’d been right once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've had a... monday. This is just a oneshot but the next update has multiple chapters!  
> So you might want to subscribe to the series.
> 
> And again, big thank you to elsie_noir for beta reading! <3


End file.
